Vorox Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Colour scheme: sticks to two major colours. Effectivly used. *Hands: User:Jollun went crazy over the new hands so that has to be good... I think, a crazy Jollun is never good! *Claws: really makes them look beastial, I like the sleekness of their shoulder and knee pads. *Tail! And it connects to, of all things, a backwards Matoro Mahri torso! Cons *Helmet: Not easy to reuse and looks a bit wierd/flat. *Tail blade: good but overused these days *Sword: How come all the other Glatorian got new tools and not the Vorox? *TOA METRU LEGS!!!!!! *What are those two blue pins sticking out of their knees and shoulders??? Overall I really like the Vorox and think that overall, they are an affective bionicle and they carry out their beastial role well through their appearance. Image:IMG_1918.JPG Image:IMG_1919.JPG Image:Vorox_pose2.png Review 2 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *TAN! TAN! TAN! LOTS OF TAN! *Awesome recolors, mostly TAN! *Again, long neck fits him. *Bestial look, though still humanoid (but that makes sense, since Vorox are devolved Glatorian) Cons *Strange useless colors bits (Red connector on back??? Blue pins on upper arms and legs??? What the hell is their purpose???) No, wait, I want to explain this better. I may understand (even if I don't accept it one bit) that some pins-axles were recolored to red or blue. But the upper legs/arms armor could have had simple 2-lenght BLACK pins, while the connector on the back still exist in black. Why, LEGO, WHY?? *Inika clone. *Helmet is much smaller than I thought... It looked at least as big as a 2-toed Piraka foot! *Metru lower legs don't fit his bestial appearance. *No new weapon. *Why is the stinger silver? Overall I really like Vorox, especially for his kind of original look and TAN parts. I'm very disappointed from the helmet, though. 8/10, an OK set, but not a must-have. Review 3 By [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Pros *Quote: "TAN! TAN! TAN! LOTS OF TAN!" Need I say more? *A REALY GOOD build for once. *And a good choice on the feet. *Nice beast look. :D *Metru legs are awesome! Cons *Blue connectors? What? Blue? *Not a good chest design.... *Small sized helmet *Metru legs = Toa. NOT Beast. *It's Hewkii's warblade all over again. *Silver stinger? Isn't it meant to be part of him? Overall Wow. Awesome sauce. "TAN! TAN! TAN! LOTS OF TAN!" Need I say more? He looks like he's meant too (beastly). A really good set. 9/10 Review 9-5A by Bitil7 pros *Hands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Quit whining about teh warblade. simple weapon phits simple mind. *Tan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Clawed feet Cons *Toa Metru legs overused *useless little red bit *no complaints on teh stinger color. it's phine. but teh stinger is 2...separated. *thornax launcher hate 'em Overall the vorox is ph**king awesome final grade: A- Review 5 By I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 05:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Pros *TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN! You know how many humans want to tan themselves on the beach? And here's a tanned Bionicle set! *Clawed feet *TANNED LEGS, TANNED HANDS, all usful for MOCing! *Thigh guards had a smidge of brown. Nogilastic! *TAIL! *Nice Hewkii weapon! When was the last time it was released?! Cons *They probably don't carry javelins, let alone thornax launchers! *Helmet didn't cover the whole head! *Only had one recolored Av-Matoran feet! I do have anothe one. though. Overall Well, out of the January-June Glatorian, this is my second favorite! 9/10 Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets